tournaments and snitches
by therevolutionsayshi
Summary: A collection of Harry/Cho/Cedric oneshots. [3] Something bad happens. [4] Obligatory 'all of them were seekers and fight about it all the time' fic.
1. marry me

**Written For -** The Pairing Boot Camp Challenge on the HPFC

 **Prompts -** (word) marry

 **Summary -** In the time it takes to get a cup of coffee, Harry gains a stalker, a wife, and two new friends.

 **Word Count -** 643

* * *

"Oh, sorry sir," a voice called behind Harry, distracting the man in front of him. A woman with long dark hair attached herself to his arm, giving the man an overly sweet smile. "But I really must take my husband here away. Friends to get to, places to be, you know how it is."

"I was just-" the man started, but the woman just tilted her head, almost condescending.

"Going to let us go? Good choice!" she said. "Is that all?" she asked Harry. He gave her a grin.

"Yes, of course," he said. "Lovely meeting you, sir, but we really should be going." She nodded at the man, then spun the two of them around and steered them towards the door. She gestured to a taller man with gold hair who held three cups in his hands, who then immediately joined them in leaving the little coffee shop with a wave to the barista.

"You're alright?" the tall guy asked, leaning over to look at Harry better. "No bruises or anything? No emotional trauma?"

"Nope," Harry said. "Thanks back there, though."

"No problem," the woman said, giving him a proper smile. "We should probably keep like this for a bit though, he might be following." The taller man gave each of them one of his drinks and started rummaging through his bag so he could look more discreetly.

"He is," he said and the woman gave a sigh then took a sip of her drink. "God, that man's gross. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Harry said. "I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

"Cedric Diggory," the man said with a blinding smile. "That's hot chocolate, by the way. Didn't know what you'd like so I just grabbed the most neutral thing on the menu. I've got one of those caramel macchiatos if you'd prefer it."

"No, this is-this is good," Harry said, smiling up at the man. He grinned in response.

"Good choice," the woman said. "Those things are sickeningly sweet. I'm Cho Chang."

"Nice to meet you two," Harry said. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"It's really no problem," Cho said as Cedric jumped over a drain. "Especially since we're now married."

"Oh wow, big steps," Cedric said. "Don't you think you're taking this a bit fast?"

"I think we're taking it at a perfectly normal rate, thank you very much," Cho quipped.

"To be fair, meeting someone and then immediately marrying them does sound like something I would do," Harry said. Cedric smirked.

"Ride or die, man, love it," he said.

"If this is a marriage proposal, Harry Potter, then you should know that I totally accept," Cho said, waving to a redheaded woman behind the counter in an ice cream shop.

"Doesn't matter now, does it," Cedric said, "Creepo's gone."

"Oh, good," Cho said, lowering her arm after a couple moments of Cedric and Harry looking at her. Harry missed the warmth immediately. Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Or go on snuggling, I guess," Cedric said. Cho grinned at him and grabbed Harry's hand. "Which, I mean, gross, but whatever."

"You're just jealous, Diggory," Cho said, standing up on her tiptoes to ruffle his hair.

"You wish, Chang," he said, jumping over another drain. He turned back to Harry. "We're going to this cute bookshop by our flat, by the way. Sorry for dragging you all this way."

"Oh no, it's fine," Harry said. "You're fun."

"Damn right we are," Cho muttered. "Lead the way, Pretty Boy."

"Love you too, dear," Cedric said, with a grin and a wink to Harry.

"I'm glad we saved you," Cho told Harry as Cedric ran into a pole and apologized to it. "You're nice to be around, you've got a good aura."

"Um, thanks," Harry said hesitantly. He couldn't get the smile off his face for the rest of the day.


	2. absentee

**Written For** \- The Pairing Boot Camp Challenge on the HPFC

 **Prompts** \- (word) absent

 **Summary** \- Harry has to go, he has to. That doesn't make it any less hard.

 **Word Count** \- 404

* * *

Harry ran his thumb over Cedric's cheek, then pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then one on the tip of Cho's nose.

He had to go.

'I love you,' he wrote on the whiteboard that they had pressed magnet stickers on the back of months ago. 'But I really must go. He's looking for me, and he's getting closer.' Harry leaned back on their island. 'Cho, I'll come back, so don't cry over me. Cedric, don't isolate yourself. Neither of you should go looking for me. I love you. I'll be back.'

He read it over, once, then twice. He stuck the board back on the fridge, clipping the marker back into it's little slot. He ran a hand through his hair, then grabbed his jacket from by the door, pulling it on.

"What's going on?" Cho asked from behind him, rubbing at bleary eyes. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," Harry said. "There's just an emergency at work that I have to take care of. You can go back to bed."

"Well, hurry back," she said with a yawn. "I wanted to watch the new Brooklyn 99 episode."

"Oh, I'll try," Harry said. "No promises though."

"Yeah I know," she said with a small smile. "Mr. Potter comes and goes as he pleases. Come give me a hug, if you're going, then." Harry smiled sadly back at her, bringing her close, squeezing her tight.

"I love you," he muttered.

"Love you too, you sap," she said. "We'll miss you."

"I know," Harry said. "Tell Cedric I love him, too, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Some emergency, huh?" she asked. "Will do." She yawned again. "I'm going back to bed. Stay safe."

"I will," Harry said, his throat dry. "Good night."

She smiled at him softly, then disappeared back into their bedroom. He sighed.

He would miss their little apartment almost as much as he would miss them. He would miss the little fish tank they kept under the kitchen window, and their door that was surrounded by an impressive amount of shoes for three people. He would miss their weekly coffee dates that were caused by the weekly breakage of their coffee pot.

He would miss everything about their tiny two bedroom, and he would miss everything about his two favorite people.

He grabbed his stuffed bag, and left the apartment with the keys inside. He had to go.


	3. cheat on us

**Written for -** The Pairing Boot Camp Challenge of the HPFC

 **Prompts -** (word) cheat

 **Summary -** Something bad happens.

 **Word Count -** 368

 **Notes -** Sorry it's been so long. I haven't had access to a proper computer in a Hot Minute, so I couldn't really post. I'm gonna drop a couple chapters of this one after the other, so anyone who follows this be prepared for that. Thanks for putting up with my shitty schedule :). Sorry this is the first thing I'm giving you after literal months :)

* * *

"Then cheat on us, Harry," Cho said, her normally perfect hair frizzing at the seams, her eyes hard and piercing, unlike the regular tears that came with her anger. Cedric stood behind her with eyes downcast and hands crossed over his torso. "If you're so pissed off, if you want more," she shouted, pointing to the door roughly. "Fucking go! Cheat! Leave! Go pay some hooker! I don't care!" She took a heavy step forwards, her nose only an inch or so from Harry's. "Just leave us the _fuck_ alone."

"Cho," Harry said, pleading, begging. "Cho, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, alright," Cho said. "Fuck off. I'm not friends with liars, Potter."

"I'm not lying," Harry said, blinking quickly to avoid tears that were threatening to spill. "I'm not-"

"Yeah, but you are, though," Cedric said lightly, his voice tight and rough, either from a lack of use or a distinct non-lacking of tears. "You should have told us, you should have told _her_ , you should've done something." He gave a sad little chuckle. "But you didn't. And now you expect us to forgive you, as if it's something forgivable."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, his voice breaking. "I thought-I don't know what I thought. I guess I thought that this was too good to be true, that it was too good to be happening to me."

"So you went and fucked it up," Cho said sharply, her voice lacking in sympathy. He nodded, mutely. "Well, if you think you're own self-worth problems also weren't things that we could've talked about rather than being a cheater, then you've got another thing coming," she said. She ran her hand through her hair, flicking it back over her shoulders and out of her face. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Harry nodded again, walking towards the door with his head bowed. "I really am sorry," Harry said, not looking either of them in the eye. "For everything."

"You should be," Cho said, and Harry walked out of the door.

Before the door slammed shut behind him, he could distinctly hear Cedric saying, "It's alright, love, it's ok," and the telltale sniffs that came with Cho bursting into tears.


	4. fight my war

**Written for -** The Pairing Boot Camp Challenge on the HPFC

 **Prompts -** (word) war

 **Summary -** Obligatory 'all three of them were seekers and fight about it all the time' fic.

 **Word Count -** 368

* * *

"Fuck you, Cedric Diggory!" Harry shouts, slamming a pillow on his head from stood atop their bed. Cedric let out a yelp of surprise, and Cho could be heard giggling in the bathroom.

"What the hell," Cedric says, rubbing at his head. "What was that for?" he asks Harry as Harry sits down harshly, bouncing a little on the large mattress. Harry grins up at him.

"That was for third year," he says. He continues before Cedric can apologize for the umpteenth time. "Your dumbass really thought you could beat me at Quidditch? Fat chance, you fucking Hufflepuff."

"I'll have you know that you're literally representing Hufflepuff right now," Cedric says, pointing at the too-big yellow and black striped sweater that Harry had pulled on earlier. "And I could totally beat you," he says. "I'm great at Quidditch."

"Fuck you," Harry repeats. "I'm way better at Quidditch than you are." Cedric flops down next to Harry with a breathy laugh.

"You wish," Cedric says, splaying his arms out across the bed. Harry curls up next to him, using Cedric's arm as a pillow and throwing his arm over his body. "I'm definitely better than you."

"Does the first first year seeker in a century ring a bell?" Harry asks into Cedric's chest, his voice defiant. "Oh right, that was me. Try a-fucking-gain, Diggory."

"Ok, but, take this for thought," Cedric said. "Approximately 75% of the school was in love with me."

"Ladies, ladies," Cho says, bursting the door for the bathroom open as she enters their room. "You're both pretty." She flicks off the lights and then drops herself on the bed next to Cedric, twisting one hand in his hair and draping the other over the both of them. "Besides, you two can end your little war here. I've always been the best at Quidditch."

"Oh, fuck off," Harry says. "I'm the best."

"You're deluding yourself," Cedric mumbles sleepily, "Cho's better than both of us."

"Ok, yeah," Harry says, "But I'm still better than you, Ced."

"Ok, Harry," Cedric says. "Keep on lying to yourself."

"Love you," Cho says.

"Love you too," Cedric chimes in immediately.

"Love you third," Harry says. "And this isn't over."

"We know."


End file.
